Spin Me 'Round (Just to Pin Me Down)
by Mrs. 11th
Summary: When Dominique Weasley went into town one summer day, she didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't an American girl that would change Dom's life. Before Dom even realizes it, she's head over heels for a taken, muggle girl who's only in England for the summer. Dominique/OC
1. What Cupcakes Bring

_Hi, thanks for clicking. If you're here after being directed from my Doctor Who fic, then hello again! A few announcements before you begin reading._

_1) My experience with the French language is my French class, of which I am in my first year, and Google Translate (out of desperation). I apologize for any mistakes, and I would love if you could notify me of my mistakes, whether with French or with grammar/spelling/etc.  
2) There will be some "coarse language" at times, but not every sentence and I think there's only one big one in this chapter. I don't think it's in this story enough to get an M rating, as language is a fickle, made-up thing, and one could argue that there is no word that is worse than any other word, as there are too many languages and meanings to really tell.  
3) I wrote this story across a six month period, and this chapter was written last July. Comparing July 2013 to January 2014, when I finished the story, my writing style is a little different.  
4) The title of this story is from the Mumford and Sons song _Home_, which will come into the story later._

_Anyway, enjoy. :)_

* * *

On July first, exactly a week and two days into her summer holidays, Dom Weasley slept until noon before her mother woke her up.

"Lazy girl," Fleur said with a smile.

"Tired girl," Dom replied. "Girl who finished her sixth year needs sleep, Mum." Dom rolled onto her stomach and pull a pillow over her head. Fleur promptly pulled it off.

"Get up, Dominique," Fleur sighed.

Dom sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Merci," Fleur kissed her daughter's head and walked out.

Dom sluggishly dressed in jeans and a tank top, and walked down to the kitchen. She got a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table, with her fist supporting her head.

"Where's Lou?" Dom asked her mother, who had taken to leaning against the counter and watching her daughter eat.

"Louis is trying to catch a fish." Fleur pointed out of the window, where they could see the thirteen-year-old boy stabbing at the saltwater with a net. Dom snorted.

"What's the point of that?"

"Victoire visited early zis morning and said zat if he caught a fish, and she and Teddy have a boy, she'll name him Louis."

"I have money on it being a girl," Dom stood up and put her bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna go into town, alright?" She slipped her sandals on and stuffed her wallet in her back pocket.

"'ave fun," Fleur kissed her daughter's cheek before the girl was out the door.

"Try waiting and catching the fish, instead of stabbing it!" Dom called to her brother.

"'Kay!" Louis replied.

Dom continued on the sandy road to the nearby town, Tinworth, which was, she supposed, the smallest town in Britain. And, like usual, she went straight for the little cupcake shop in the center of the town.

Pacing outside the shop was a teenaged girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing very short jean cuttoffs, a mustard yellow sweatshirt, and black Converse high tops; she was on one of those iPhones that Hugo had told Dom about.

"No, Tanner, you don't get it," the girl said in an American accent, still pacing. "I will be in England for the rest of summer. I'm not coming back until school starts. This is _my_ choice; my parents said I could stay home. _So_, you can either deal with it or go fuck Dinah Manning like I know you've been dying to do." The girl tapped her phone and shoved it in her back pocket. Dom walked into her line of vision.

"Sorry, I'm probably blocking everything, aren't I?" the girl winced.

"No, it's okay, I'm not in a hurry," Dom replied quickly, before holding her hand out. "I'm Dom Weasley."

The girl shook her hand. "Emily … Carrigan. I'm Emily Carrigan."

"Boy troubles?" Dom asked, shamelessly prying because Emily Carrigan was _very _pretty.

"Ugh, yeah. Assholian boyfriend is pissed that I'm in England, but I'd rather be here than with him," Emily smiled.

"Guys generally suck," Dom replied. "What part of America are you from?"

"Mississippi. Which is why I think it's freezing here."

"Do you want to go inside?" Dom tilted her head towards the shop. "Amazing cupcakes."

"Sure, I love cake," Emily pulled Dom inside. They started looking at all the different flavors.

"Why are you in Tinworth?" Dom asked.

"My granny moved here last year, and my auntie and uncle have lived here forever. We come visit every summer, but we usually go to London, that's where Granny used to live."

Emily suddenly put her nose to the glass window between her and the cupcakes.

"S'cuse me, ma'am?" she smiled at the middle-aged woman behind the counter. "Could I have that chocolate cupcake, please?" her finger was pointed to a devil's food cake with chocolate icing and sprinkles.

"Two quid, love," the woman replied.

Emily handed over three pound coins as the woman handed her the cupcake in a pink box.

"Thank you!"

Dom bought a red velvet cupcake with vanilla icing, and the two girls started walking towards the beach.

"My house is right on the beach," Dom mentioned. "Shell's Cottage."

"Oh, yeah, my auntie mentioned that place!" Emily exclaimed, taking a giant chomp out of her cupcake and licking the chocolate from around her mouth. Dom stopped breathing for a few seconds. "She said it's a gorgeous cottage."

"You wanna see it?"

"Sure," Emily smiled again and nodded. "Beach first, though, love the beach."

Dom heard a buzzing noise and Emily groaned. She took the phone out of her back pocket and growled.

"Sorry, it's my boyfriend," she said, before answering.

"What, Tanner?" she said coldly. They continued walking, and Dom could hear every word of the conversation.

"_Emmy, listen, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't 've snapped like that,"_ Tanner said in a stereotype Southern accent.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"_I just miss you, babe. I woke up early so that I could call you."_

"I miss you, too."

"_I'm just worried you'll find some British guy over there."_

"Well, I promise, I'll send all my loving to you."

"_Okay, love you, Emmy."_

"Love you too, Tanner. Bye," Emily tapped the screen and put it back in her back pocket.

They stepped onto the sandy beach and kept walking.

"How long have you and your boyfriend been together?" Dom asked.

"Three years," Emily smiled. "He asked me to the first dance in my first year of high school. I was fourteen and he was fifteen."

"His name's Tanner, right?"

Emily nodded. She folded the now empty cupcake wrapped and stuffed it in her pocket. "Think I could see Shell Cottage now?"

Dom nodded.

* * *

Louis was still trying to catch a fish, but he had taken Dom's advice.

"Hi Lou!" Dom called. Louis nodded to her; he didn't want to move. "My brother Louis," she explained to Emily.

"I have a brother. Pete, he's fourteen. How old's Louis?"

"Thirteen."

"What's he doing?" asked Emily.

"My sister's pregnant, and she told him that she'd name the baby after him if it's a boy and if he could catch a fish in that net."

Emily threw her head back and cackled. Dom watched the way her neck arched, before pinching her own arm _hard_. This ginger American beauty had a boyfriend. Dom pinched herself again.

"Home's this way," Dom lead Emily up the beach, up the sandy stairs, and to the cottage. Emily stopped and looked up at it.

"This is _gorgeous, _Dom. How do you get anything done here? I'd just stand here all day and stare."

"I'm just used to it," Dom shrugged. She motioned for Emily to follow her inside.

Fleur was still standing at the sink, watching Louis, but she had her shoes on and her purse with her now. She turned when she heard Dom come in.

"Maman, this is Emily Carrigan," Dom introduced. "Emily, this is my mother Fleur."

Emily stepped forward and put her hand out. "Nice to meetcha, ma'am." Her smile was wide.

"American?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Emily. "French?"

Fleur laughed quietly. "Oui."

"Tres bien."

"You speak French?" Fleur asked, surprised.

"A little. I took three years of it in school."

"Emily's visiting from Mississippi," Dom told her mother. "She'll be here the rest of summer with her family."

"Enjoy, Emily," said Fleur. "It is a nice town, and ze beach is lovely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go into Tinworth and get some groceries. It was a pleasure to meet you." Fleur patted Emily's shoulder and kissed Dom's cheek, then left.

"Your mom's nice," said Emily.

"Yeah," Dom agreed. "So, what would you like to see?"

Emily took a moment to look around the room. "The inside is even better than the outside. God, this place is beautiful."

"You've said," Dom chuckled.

"No, I mean this whole country. All of England. The beaches, the cities, the towns, the shops, the people," Emily took a breath. "Everything's just so pretty. It's annoying. Annoyingly pretty."

Dom laughed. "I've never heard that before."

Emily flashed her a smile. "Could I see your room?"

Dom nodded. "Upstairs, come on." Dom lead Emily up the stairs and to the second floor.

Dom pointed to rooms as they passed and told Emily what they were.

"Mum and Dad's room … Bathroom … Louis's room … and here we are at my room."

The room was at the end of the hall; small, but not terribly so. It was symmetrical in its furniture. Two twin beds were separated by a single bedside table with two drawers. The top had _Victoire _painted in pink cursive, and the bottom had _DOM _carved roughly into it. The bedside table had two lamps on it, with shells on the cover. Identical dressers were on either side of the room. But the left side of the room was spotless, and the right side was messy; there was a window on the left side above the dresser and an identical window on the right side above the headboard. On the right wall were posters with the Gryffindor colours and mascot. Luckily, Dom had charmed them not to move a few years ago. The roaring of the lion had stopped her from sleeping. The other side of the room still held Vic's Ravenclaw posters. Dom's Hogwarts trunk was still standing by her dresser, as she had been too tired to unpack the day before.

"I used to share the room with my sister Victoire," explained Dom, "but she moved out a few years ago."

"How old's your sister?" asked Emily as she looked around the room. She didn't notice Dom grab her wand from her dresser and shove it into the top right drawer.

"She's twenty-one," Dom replied, leaning against the dresser, "so we're about five years apart."

"You're sixteen?"

Dom nodded.

"Would've figured you for older," Emily said. "I'm seventeen." She pointed to the bed with the rumpled covers. "Your bed?"

Dom nodded again. Emily fell back onto the bed. Dom sat beside her.

"Seriously, I thought you were, like, eighteen or nineteen," Emily continued. "You're really tall. How tall are you, six foot?"

"Five foot ten," replied Dom. "Taller than my mom, almost as tall as my dad, taller than my siblings. Gives me a certain advantage."

Emily laughed. Dom silently absorbed the sound, deciding that she would do everything to make Emily laugh again. It was a beautiful sound.

"Maybe I'm just short," said Emily.

"You're not short."

"I'm five foot six."

"Relatively average height," Dom assured her.

Emily turned onto her side and looked up at Dom. "Is 'Dom' short for anything?"

"I'm not short, I'm tall."

Emily shoved Dom halfway off the bed; they both laughed.

"Dominique. Everyone calls me Dom now, but they called me Domi when I was little. Some people still do."

"My brother called me Emsy when he was little. Sometimes still does."

Emily scooted over on the bed; Dom laid down beside her.

"What's with the posters?" Emily asked.

Dom recited what she had heard Vic say to muggle friends when they were younger. "My school has these things called 'houses' that separate the students based on character traits. Mine is Gryffindor. My sister's was Ravenclaw."

"Boarding school?"

"Yeah."

"That must suck."

"It's actually really fun," Dom replied. "Well, not at first. I was really homesick for a while. But it's brilliant now. Away from home in a big school and weekends without supervision. There's a town nearby with a good pub and some good shops."

"What's your school called?"

"Hogwarts," Dom replied.

Emily _hmm'_d. "Never heard of it."

A loud _crack _resounded through the house. _Shit, _Dom thought.

"DOM!" a voice bellowed from downstairs.

_At least she didn't apparate into my room, _Dom thought.

"My cousin Roxie," Dom explained to Emily as they sat up. Dom pulled Emily up, and they headed downstairs.

"Rox, I've got company!" Dom yelled to her cousin.

"Ooh!"

"Shut it!"

Roxie was standing in the kitchen eating an apple. "Who's this then?" she asked, nodding at Emily.

"Emily, meet my annoying cousin Roxanne Weasley. Roxie, this is Emily Carrigan. She's from America." Dom mouthed _muggle _to Roxie, who nodded her acknowledgment minutely.

"Were you two in Dom's room?" Roxie waggled her eyebrows. Dom felt the blush creep up her neck and to her face. She was sure that her face was bright red.

"Roxie, shut up," Dom tossed the nearest thing she could find at her cousin: a dirty dish rag.

Emily laughed. "Oh yeah, but I'd be so lucky to catch a babe like Dom."

Roxie laughed and Dom felt the blush leaving slowly. _I'd be so lucky..._

"Louis called me," Roxie said. "He asked for help catching a fish?"

"He's outside... in the ocean... where the fish are," said Dom.

"I figured as much, but I wanted to see my favourite cousin," Roxie shot a smile at her. "I'll be with the fish," and she left.

"She's nice," said Emily.

"She's annoying," Dom replied.

"So, are you a lesbian?"

Dom coughed. "Uh, well … pretty much. Does that bother you?"

"Hell no," Emily lifted up her yellow sweatshirt to show a NOH8 tee. "No hate."

Dom smiled. "Wanna go back down to the beach? We can shout things at Lou and Roxie."

Emily nodded. "Race ya!" She took off; Dom raced after her.

* * *

Emily won, and promptly fell backwards into the sand. Dom sat beside her.

"If you're seventeen, have you finished school?" Dom asked. "I know the schools are a little different in America, but I'm not sure about the ages."

"I have a year left," Emily replied. "I go back the second week of August, and I leave here the first week."

"I go back to school in September, and I got home yesterday."

"Seriously? I've been out, like, a month."

"How long have you been here?"

"A week, so I'm no longer jetlagged. God, I hate flying." She laid down and put her hands behind her head. "Can somebody invent teleportation already?!"

Dom smirked and mimicked Emily's position.

"How long was the flight?"

"I had three," said Emily. "Jackson to Atlanta, which wasn't long at all, Atlanta to Amsterdam, which was about eight hours, and then Amsterdam to London. We had a layover in Amsterdam, thank god. It was five in the morning their time, don't know what the hell time it was back home, probably some ungodly hour. Anyway, they have these chairs on the second floor that you can sleep on. I got about two hours of sleep, then my dad was nice enough to buy me some fries at the McDonald's and a beer from the bar. Worst thing was that the flight from Atlanta had a broken air conditioner in the row we were on. I nearly got sick."

"That must be horrible," Dom replied. "I've never flown before."

"Seriously? You've never flown anywhere? You've never been out of England?"

"No, I've been to France, we just didn't fly."

"Then what did you –"

"Dom! Dom! Domi!" Louis came running up the beach, with Roxie hot on his heels. "I caught a fish, I caught a fish! Teddy and Vic have to name their son after me!"

He dumped the flopping fish onto the sand at Dom and Emily's feet. Louis promptly collapsed beside it. He groaned.

"Good job, Lou," Dom tousled his hair.

"Who's the ginger?" he asked, flopping a hand down in the general direction of Emily.

"Emily Carrigan. She's from Mississippi and she's here for the summer."

"Hi Emily Carrigan from Mississippi and here for the summer. I'm Louis and I just caught a fish which means my big sister has to name her future offspring after me."

Emily laughed.

"Seriously, Lou, it's gonna be a girl," said Dom.

"No way, it has to be a boy. And if it's a girl, they can just name her Louise."

"How far along is your sister?" Emily asked. "Victoire, right?"

"We call her Vic," said Roxie. "When _is _she due? It feels like she's been pregnant for ten years."

"End of the month," answered Dom.

Emily's phone rang. She dusted the sand off the screen and answered, "Hey Mom"

"_Hon, I need you home now."_

"But, Ma, please, I've made friends."

"_You said you were going to the cake shop and back. Your uncle wants to take us somewhere."_

"Where?"

"_Like usual, they haven't decided. Where are you?"_

"At the beach. Tell Auntie Anne that I went in Shell Cottage."

"_She'll be jealous. By the time you get here, they'll have decided. You don't have to come with us, but Pete and Granny can't watch over the twins alone."_

"Fine, I'm on my way. Love you," she hung up and put her phone in her front pocket. Dom stood and pulled her up.

"I gotta go," Emily told them regretfully.

"Nice to meet you," Roxie said with a smile.

"I'll let you know if my sister names her son after me," said Louis.

"Please do," Emily gave a single nod. She turned to Dom and hugged Dom's neck. Dom, in turn, wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

Emily pulled away sooner than Dom would've liked, but later than generally regarded as a hug between new friends.

"Call me, okay?" Emily smiled. "I left my number in your room, and I've never had a good friend over here before."

Dom nodded. Emily pressed a kiss to Dom's cheek and jogged off. She turned once to wave, and continued on. Dom sat back down and touched the spot where Emily's lips had been.

"Oh yeah," Roxie said to Louis, "she's head over heels for that girl."

* * *

_Thanks for reading; what did you think? Dom and Emily, dubbed Domily by me and my friend Aimee (MayFairy on here, please check her out), kinda took over my life for the time that I was writing them, and they're still in my head a lot._

_By the way, facecasts for Domily. Dom is Freya Mavor as Mini McGuinness in Skins; Emily is Rachel Thevenard as Michelle Richardson in the American version of Skins. I have vague facecasts for people like Vic, Roxie, and Louis, so please let me know if you want them. (And when I say vague, I mean that I don't always follow the facecast and I sometimes change it around.) I can PM them to you or post them at the end of the next chapter, if you'd like them._

_Speaking of the next chapter, I'll try to post once a week, probably on weekends. I'm only uploading today because I've just finished a huge geometry project and I'm too wired to go to bed. I'll put the next chapter up this weekend, and then it'll be weekend updates. I'm very busy with school and homework, so forgive me if I miss an update. I'll get all of these chapters up at regularly as possible._


	2. Families Get Into Your Business

_I think I'm going to change updating to weekends and Wednesdays, if I can. I'm quite busy with school, unfortunately, so I apologize if these changes aren't regular._

* * *

Two days later, Dom spent almost an hour standing by the phone.

Shell Cottage had one phone, and it was on the wall in the kitchen. It had been put into the house after Victoire was born, and Hermione and Fleur had taught Bill and the kids how to use it. The purpose was mainly to communicate quickly with the family; Fleur had also anticipated the children having muggle friends. Vic did, but Dom and Louis had never really associated with non-magical people.

Dom had her right hand on the phone, and the other held Emily's mobile phone number. Louis sat at the kitchen table, staring at her. Fleur walked in and took a moment to watch the scene being slowly played out.

"What is she doing?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Trying to get up the nerve to call the girl she likes," Louis replied.

"I don't like her," Dom snapped. "Well, no," she amended, "I like her, but I don't _like her _like her. She's a friend; she's interesting."

"I'm confused," said Fleur.

"So's Dom," said Louis.

"Shut it," Dom picked up the phone and started dialing. Fleur ushered Louis out of the house.

Emily answered quickly.

"It's Dom from Shell Cottage," said Dom. She winced. _Brilliant_, Dom thought_, be an idiot_.

"Hey Dom from Shell Cottage," Emily said; Dom could hear her smile. "Do you always introduce yourself like that?"

"No, that was just in case you didn't remember me."

"Oh, of course I remember you, Dominique Weasley," and Dom adored the way her full name sounded coming from Emily, "because you're the tall babe with the dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. Impossible to forget."

Dom blushed.

"I was worried that _you_ had forgotten _me_," Emily continued. "Two days, Dom."

"Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's fine, I'm teasing you. Wanna meet outside the cupcake shop so I can complain about my boyfriend?"

"I'll be there soon."

Emily hung up.

Louis peaked around the corner, followed by Fleur. Dom waved them back in.

"I'm going to meet Emily in town," Dom said as she pulled on her sandals.

"Ze American?" Fleur asked. Dom nodded.

"I want you home by dinner," said Fleur. "Victoire and Teddy are coming over."

As Dom walked out, she gave her mother a mock salute with the wrong hand.

* * *

Emily was wearing ratty jeans, with a peach coloured tank top; her hair was pulled into two low pigtails and her bangs were messily splayed across her forehead. She smiled widely when she saw Dom. Dom waved.

"My boyfriend is a complete dickhead," was Emily's first sentence.

"How so?" asked Dom.

"Apparently, he _forgot,_" she air quoted the word, "the time difference and called me in the middle of the night. Dickhead."

"Are you sure he didn't actually forget?"

"Yes. I can tell when he's lying. He was. He just wanted to see if I would pick up. Have any of your exes ever done anything like that?"

Dom and Emily ended up lying on the beach, complaining about their exes. Emily had five, but Dom had one. Therefore, Emily did most of the talking.

"… And that is why I no longer date baseball players," Emily finished. Dom laughed.

"That is completely awful."

"I know, right?" When Emily lifted her arm to run a hand through her left pigtail, Dom noticed her button bracelet. The buttons were different shades of blue and strung together with thin, white elastic.

"I love your bracelet," said Dom.

Emily looked at it. "Oh, a friend taught me how to make those. We make them with old buttons back home and sell them for a bit of extra money."

"Could you show me sometime?"

"I could show you now." Emily stood and pulled Dom up. "I've got all the stuff back at my granny's house."

* * *

"This is Granny's house," Emily pointed, "and Aunt Anne and Uncle Lance live there," she pointed to the next house on their left.

The door was unlocked; they walked right in. The door lead straight to a hallway, with the kitchen at the end. There was a staircase to the left and a lounge to the right. A woman with a pixiecut the same shade as Emily's hair poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, hon, who's your friend?" the woman asked.

"Mom, this is Dom Weasley. She lives in Shell Cottage. Dom, this is my mother Marcia."

Marcia came out of the kitchen and shook Dom's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Call me Marcia, honey. You showin' Emily how England works?"

"A bit, yes," Dom laughed quietly.

"Well, don't let her corrupt you with her American ways. She's a troublemaker." Marcia turned and went back into the kitchen, with Emily groaning "Maaaaaaaaaa."

"C'mon, I've got all the stuff in my room."

Emily's room was also her brother Pete's room. Pete was laying on his bed, which was really a cot with blankets and pillows, reading a book. He sat up when Emily came in.

"Pete, Dom. Dom, Pete." Emily picked a box of buttons and string off the floor and sat on her own cot. It tipped forward slightly, before Dom sat on the other side, near Emily's pillow.

"Hello Pete," Dom smiled.

"Hi Dom. Is my sister annoying you?"

Emily threw a button at him.

"Shut your pie hole, Peter."

"Love you too, sis."

"So, this is how it works," Emily explained the process of button bracelet making to Dom. When they were done, Emily handed the bracelet to Dom. The buttons were in rainbow order on thin, black elastic.

"For you," said Emily.

Dom smiled and put it on her left wrist. "Thank you _so_ much. It's beautiful."

"Oh my god, can you two go flirt downstairs, please?" Pete asked without looking up, but they heard the joking laughter in his voice. Emily threw another button at him.

* * *

Because Vic and Teddy were due for dinner at Shell's Cottage, Dom had to go home. Emily walked her back, and requested that Dom tell her about Vic and Teddy.

At Shell Cottage, Fleur and Bill were making dinner. Teddy and Louis could be seen chasing each other on the beach, and Victoire sat on the beach, holding her large belly. Dom pulled Emily down to meet them.

Vic stood when she saw Dom, but she needed Emily and Dom's help.

"Dom, I've missed you! The little one," she tapped her stomach, "has been missing you too, I think. Maybe it's just ready to come out. Who's your friend?"

"Vic, this is Emily. Emily, my sister Vic."

Vic and Emily shook hands, before Vic winced and put both of her hands on her stomach. "Can you help me sit down again, s'il vous plait?"

Emily and Dom lowered Vic to the ground.

"Dominique!" Teddy came running up the beach. "Dom, my Dom, my lovely, wonderful Dom!" He picked Dom up by her waist and swung her around. Dom laughed and let out a screech. She stumbled when Teddy put her down; Emily wrapped her right arm around Dom's waist to steady her.

"Who's this then?" Teddy asked.

"This is Emily Carrigan," said Dom. "She's here for the summer; she's from America."

"Ah, Louis was telling me about you." Teddy tapped Emily's nose with his forefinger.

"What does Lou know to tell?" asked Dom, looking at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

Louis shrugged. "What I've deduced."

"Alright, Mr. Holmes, what have you deduced?" Emily inquired with a smile.

Dom realized what Louis was about to say before he said it, and she was saved from the embarrassment by her father.

Bill walked down the beach and yelled that dinner was on the table.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Vic invited. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"Nah, my auntie's promised baked potatoes for dinner, or 'jacket potatoes' as she calls them, and I ain't missing that," replied Emily, "but thank you. Y'all enjoy."

Emily was briefly introduced to Bill Weasley, and Dom was impressed by her reaction to Bill's scars. Emily's eyes landed on them first, but only for a moment. Then she focused on his entire face. Her eyes didn't even widen.

Emily and Dom parted in front of the cottage.

"Damn awesome scars your dad's got," said Emily. "I'd love to hear that story."

"Perhaps another day." Dom would need to come up with a non-magical version for Bill's scars, and that would take a little time.

"M'kay." Emily kissed Dom's cheek, flashed a bright smile, and walked away.

"I think she likes you too," Teddy whispered in Dom's ear. Dom jumped around, startled.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"Emily. She likes you." Teddy's smile was soft and small. He easily wrapped an arm around her shoulders, with their heights being about three inches apart, and led her inside.

"She has a boyfriend."

"She looks at you," said Teddy. "And that kiss was …" he trailed off, letting Dom finish the sentence however she liked.

Dom let a sharp breath. "Let's just eat, yeah? It isn't going to happen. Pretty American girls only fall for the dorky English girls in the films."

"Ah, but we are wizards, my dear Dominique," Teddy's voice lowered as they sat down at the dinner table. "The odds are different for us. We're lucky."

Dom rolled her eyes and requested that the peas be passed in her direction.

* * *

_What do you think, dear readers? Please let me know in a review._


	3. Sparsely Populated Countries

_This one's considerably shorter than the first two, but I think its cuteness makes up for it._

* * *

Dom did not see Emily for the next week, though they talked on the phone. Emily and her family were at a little cottage by another beach in Wales, Dom was informed, where Emily's dad had spent his summers as a child. It rained for half of the time Emily was there, so their phone conversations were frequent and long.

They met at the cupcake shop late in the day after Emily arrived back in Tinworth. Cupcakes were bought.

"We keep meeting here, I'm gonna get fat," Emily mentioned while using her thumb and ring finger to wipe a bit of icing from the corners of her mouth.

"Nonsense," Dom gave her a little shove.

"I've already eaten too much fish and chips," Emily continued. "I've probably eaten enough to feed a small country for a month."

"How big is a small country?" asked Dom with a smile.

Emily stole a bit of icing from Dom's cupcake. "Possibly the size of four Tinworths and maybe half of London. But sparsely populated."

Dom laughed.

* * *

After it was very dark and most probably near midnight, Dom and Emily laid on the sand next to Shell Cottage.

"It's kind of cliched," Dom remarked. "Two pretty girls on the beach at night in a little town in England, staring up at the stars."

"Doesn't make it any less beautiful," replied Emily. "Goddamn, it's just so …" She sighed.

"What?"

"I don't see stars back home. The city lights are too bright, I can barely see anything from my backyard. I come over here and there's lovely, little towns and so so many stars." Emily rolled onto her side, leaving only a couple inches of space between herself and Dom. "Do you ever think about words?"

"Words?" asked Dom.

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "The things that fill a dictionary. Like, those ones that are just fun to say and sound so gorgeous and make you think _oh my god_. Precious, delight, stargaze, fracture, whisper, lover. Ugh, nothing sounds right in an American accent. You say them."

"Precious, delight, stargaze, fracture, whisper, lover."

Emily turned onto her back and laid her head on Dom's shoulder. Dom couldn't get over the fact that their sides were pressed right up against each other.

"See, that sounds nice," said Emily.

"Petrichor is quite a nice word as well."

"Petrichor?"

"The smell of dust after rain," Dom explained.

Emily didn't reply. Dom suspected she had fallen asleep, until she said quietly, "Sometimes I feel like I've known you forever, Dom."

"Yeah?" Dom didn't know how else to reply.

"Yeah. Like," Emily paused, "I've known you for, what, almost two weeks? And we've technically only been with each other in person for a few of those days. But I'm so comfortable, and I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Nobody I'm not related to is like that."

"What about your boyfriend, Tanner?"

"He's … such a guy. He doesn't wanna talk about emotions, he wouldn't lay on the sand with me and just talk. He'd just wanna talk about sports and have sex."

"Sand would get everywhere."

Emily laughed. "And he wouldn't deadpan humor, either. God, I love you."

Dom carefully tuned her voice to not give a single thing away. "Love you too, Emily."

"Now, Dominique," Emily yawned, "I'm getting very tired, but I don't think waking up to a mouthful of sand is too good." She stood and pulled Dom up with her.

"You called your parents, right?"

Emily nodded. "Right before dinner."

"You can have Vic's bed, and I think I've got some pajamas that might fit you."

Emily waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, I never could sleep in clothes. I'll stick to my undies, but thanks."

Dom nodded and yawned.

They tip-toed up to Dom's room. Dom quickly changed into her pajama pants and tee shirt, while Emily stripped down to her bra and panties. They matched, Dom noticed, before averting her eyes. Sheets were crawled under silently, and quiet goodnights exchanged.

* * *

_Thoughts? Please leave me a review!_


	4. An Overflow of Cousins

Dom awoke to the sight of her brother standing on her bed, each foot planted beside hers. "What time'sit?" she slurred.

"Almost ten. You forgot, didn't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Forgot what?" Dom responded, rubbing at her eyes with her fists.

"Everyone's coming over today," said Louis. "_Everyone._"

"Merde."

"No French cuss words, missy," Emily said from the other bed. She was sitting up with yesterday's clothes back on.

Dom repeated "merde" twice more. Louis jumped off of the bed, landing with a _thump_; Dom promptly threw the covers off and went to her dresser.

"Louis, dear, that's your cue to leave," Emily smiled. Louis backed out of the room, closing the door with him, as Emily's mobile rang.

"Hey Ma," Emily smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked. "I've been up a while, but Dom just got up." … "I ate, yeah, Dom's mom fed me some toast." … "Um, I don't think I'll be staying, Dom's brother said something about their whole family coming over. From what I've heard, that's a helluva lot of people." … "I'll probably be home within the hour." … "Love you too, bye."

Emily reentered the room as Dom finished tucking her tank top into her jean shorts. She threw a sweater on and buttoned one button, then pulled on the button bracelet Emily had given her.

"You can stay, if you like," Dom mentioned as she laced her ratty, navy Converse's, "and meet my cousins."

"Yeah?" Emily smiled. "I would love to, but I don't want to intrude."

"It's nothing. My cousins are probably bringing some of their own friends as well. Pete can come, and he can meet Louis."

Emily nodded. "M'kay. I'm just gonna run back to Granny's house, get changed, and have a shower. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright."

Emily quickly kissed Dom's cheek and jogged from the house.

* * *

Molly and Lucy Weasley arrived first, via apparition. Lucy went to her knees in the sand as soon as they landed. Side-along apparition was a bitch, Dom knew. She and Molly helped Lucy up.

"Hi Dom," Lucy hugged Dom's waist. Dom tousled her strawberry blonde curls.

"Hi Luce. Louis's inside helping with lunch. He's missed you."

Lucy smiled and went to find her best friend.

"Hey babe," Molly hooked an arm around Dom's neck and brought her down to kiss her forehead. Dom straightened and pressed her lips to Molly's cheek.

"How have you been, Mols?" Dom asked as they slowly walked towards the cottage.

"Fine as I can be. A week since I finished school, and Mum's on about how I should come to France and work for her company. She knows I'm not interested in fashion and modeling, but she's not letting up."

"Maybe if you just do a bit of work experience and _then _say that you're not interested? Auntie Audrey can't argue then."

"Have you met my mother?" They laughed. "By the way, I finally got that tattoo."

"What, where?" Dom stopped and faced her elder cousin.

Molly pulled the right sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow. Halfway up her forearm was a small bird in flight in solid green. Slytherin green. Molly was very proud of her house.

Dom nodded her approval. "Très bien, ma cousine."

"Thanks."

They started walking again. They were nearly at the house, so they slowed down.

"How's Luce?" Dom asked.

Molly took a deep breath. "She's better. Dad's even been talking about taking her off those muggle pills that Mum put her on, but not yet."

"Any setbacks?"

"Not seeing Louis had a bit of an effect on her, but she was so excited about today. I think that's why Uncle Bill organized it ... But I'm worried about next year. I won't be there with her at school. I've been thinking of trying for a job in Hogsmeade, then we'd see each other every once in a while and I would be close to her."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dom nodded.

They were at the cottage then, and the conversation stopped. Lucy and Louis were tossing bits of boiled egg at each other, but laughing so hard that they missed by miles.

"Oh my god, _stop!_"

* * *

Teddy and Victoire arrived next in Teddy's car, and three people were needed to get Vic from the car.

"I've swallowed a planet," she moaned.

"Shut up, you're gorgeous," Teddy replied.

"You have to say that, I'm carrying your child, and –"

Teddy silenced her with a kiss, and everyone groaned.

* * *

George, Alicia, Freddie, and Roxie arrived on two motorbikes, one driven by Alicia and the other by Roxie. Like mother like daughter, Roxie had bought a motorbike to match her mum's as soon as she was old enough.

Harry and Ginny arrived at the same time, and made multiple apparition trips to get everyone there. Including their own children, James, Al, and Lily, they also brought James's girlfriend Alice Longbottom, Al's best friend Scorpius Malfoy, and Scorp's little sister Sansa.

Sansa was introduced to the people she didn't know, and then Lily took her to see the ocean.

* * *

Dom pulled out her wand and pointed it at the chairs around the kitchen table. They pulled out; each moved a place to the left. Emily cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of trick is that? Did you set up strings or something?"

Dom pointed her wand at Emily's hair, which began to dance about. Emily gasped and grabbed at her hair.

"What the hell?! Make it stop, what–"

Dom counteracted the spell.

Emily kept a firm hand on her hair. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Magic. Real magic. That boarding school that you've never heard of? That's where they teach it. But we're born with it. We wizards and witches."

Emily's eyes were wide. She slowly let her hands drop, then shoved them into the back pockets of her jean cutoffs. "Everyone out there –"

"All magical. Well, except Sansa. The pale brunette girl playing in the water with the skinny redhead girl." Dom tilted her head towards the window. "She's what we call a 'squib'. A non-magical child from two magical parents, but that can only happen with two pureblooded parents. I won't go into that."

Emily nodded slowly. "Holy shit."

"Sorry. I wanted you to know." Dom looked down at her trainers. "I wanted you to know my family, 'cause … Well, because I really like you and I just wanted you to –" Dom's spine was thrust into the counter when Emily hugged her. Dom's breath temporarily left her, before it came back and she returned Emily's hug.

"This is so amazing, oh my god," said Emily. "Magic is real!" She jumped around a bit, taking Dom with her. Emily pulled away, took Dom's hands, and beamed. "Holy shit, Dom!"

"You're not mad? Or scared?"

"Why should I be? Damn girl, you're magical! Cheesy pick-up lines suddenly become real." They laughed.

"Now, c'mon," Emily started pulling Dom back towards the beach, "they're probably either wondering where we are or thinking that I'm devirginizing you in your room."

Dom was momentarily shocked, then she laughed.

"Assuming you're a virgin?" Emily asked. "Oh, who the hell cares," she didn't wait for a reply. "Virginity is a state of mind."

"All I heard was the last sentence," James seemed to appear out of nowhere; Dom jumped slightly.

"It was the most interesting," said Emily, "I assure you."

Dom chuckled.

"Dom, we've been waiting for you," Hugo jogged up to them. "We need you for Quidditch."

Dom wrapped her left arm around Emily's shoulders. "I think you'll enjoy this."

* * *

_Emily knows! That made writing about a bunch of wizards a lot easier, lemme tell'ya._

_Just in case you don't know, "très bien, ma cousine," means "Very good, my cousin."_

_If you were wondering why you didn't recognize Sansa Malfoy, it's because she is a product of my imagination. I started another story with her a long time ago and never finished it, but she stuck with me. I really want to do something with her at some point, 'cause she's pretty adorable in my head._

_And i'm sorry, but I'm going out of town today and will probably not have wifi for next Wednesday's update. So, forgive me if it doesn't show up. I might, however, so don't lose all hope!_

_I'd love to know what you thought in a review!_


	5. James Potter I Swear to God

_Woohoo, managed to get wifi in the middle of nowhere! Anyway, onwards._

* * *

The game of Quidditch ended with Dom's team losing, but everyone had fun. The lunch food was set out across the table and the counter, as there wasn't nearly enough room around the table for everyone, and everyone spread out to eat. Most of the younger teens ate on the beach, the parents (including parents-to-be) ate in the living room, which left Dom, Emily, James, Alice, Freddie, and Roxie to eat sitting on the sand against the side of Shell Cottage.

"How come you don't fall of your brooms when you play Quidditch?" asked Emily.

"Practice. Lots of practice," replied Roxie.

"You mean, people _have _actually fallen off?"

"I did," said Freddie.

"Broke half the bones in his stupid body," Roxie grumbled.

"How did you not die?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Our school nurse is _really _good."

Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Magic, darling," said Alice. "She uses magical spells and potions to heal bones."

"Ah. Is that safe?" asked Emily. "Ya know, using magic stuff for your body?"

"Completely," Alice nodded.

"Well," James drawled, "it's kind of an _ehh_ thing 'cause you can make bones disappear and then you have to regrow them, and that's painful. And you can kill people with curses, but –"

"You can _kill _someone just with a curse?" Emily's eyes widened.

"James, shut the hole in your face," Alice snapped.

"What?" he asked, mouth full of potato salad. "You want her to only know the good side?"

"She's only learned about magic today!"

"Right. Sorry."

"S'fine," Emily said quietly. Dom nudged her.

"Are you okay, Em?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it's just a bit overwhelming. Magic and everything."

Dom nodded in return. "Do you need a minute?"

Emily stood. "I'm going to put my plate up and splash some cold water on my face. I'll be right back, guys." She walked back into the house. As soon as she was out of earshot, Roxie tossed a small slice of her sandwich at James's head. It bounced off of his ear and fell into the sand, but James brushed the sand out and ate it anyway.

"You scared her, you arse," Roxie spat.

"It just slipped out," James shrugged. "I didn't mean to freak her out."

"She's just overwhelmed," said Dom. "Give her some time. She's in a new place, surrounded by strangers and something she previously thought was fictional."

The others nodded.

* * *

After ten minutes, Emily still hadn't returned. Dom slipped away from her cousins while they argued about something or other that Dom hadn't been paying attention to. She rinsed her plate and put it into the dishwasher, before heading upstairs. Dom assumed that Emily had gone to the upstairs bathroom; her assumption was correct. Dom found Emily leaning over the bathroom sink, her hands tightly gripping the sides with her arms locked straight. For a moment, Dom stood in the doorway watching the American girl. Water ran down her face and dripped into the sink. She took a shaky breath and let it out; stood up straight and rubbed her eyes. The water dropped onto her shirt. Dom took that as her cue. She walked over to Emily and put her left arm around Emily's waist while her right hand pushed Emily's hair out of her face.

"Hey," Dom whispered. "Did I throw you into the deep end?"

Emily shook her head and leaned into Dom. "I'm fine, Dom, it's just … a bit much. A lot to take in."

Dom continued to run a hand over Emily's hair. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I should have known that it would be too much."

"Ah, shut up," Emily replied. She detached herself from Dom and wiped her face with a towel. She turned to face Dom again. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. Magic and shit. Plus, your family is huge and insane."

Dom laughed. "Yes, they are. I should have warned you."

"C'mon, let's go," Emily smiled. "As I told you earlier, devirginizing. That's what they think."

"No, that's just James," said Dom. "His mind is a gutter. Alice tries to keep him in line, but …"

"Boys," Emily rolled her eyes.

* * *

The relatives slowly left and the Potters were the last ones at Shell Cottage, meaning James and Alice observed Dom and Emily's goodbye with pursed lips. They were paying so much attention that they might as well have had pens and notepads.

Dom and Emily stood a little bit away from the house. James and Alice stood in the doorway, arms crossed, each leaning on the opposite side of the door. Their heads were tilted towards each other. Dom and Emily ignored them.

"Thanks for spending the day with us," Dom said gratefully.

"I had a lot of fun," Emily responded. "But you get that now I have to have you spend a day with my family. You can get crawled on by four-year-old girls and have my mom and aunt feed you until you have to unbutton your pants."

Dom chuckled. "That sounds brilliant. I'll take you up on that."

Emily grabbed the bottom of Dom's shirt in her hands and pulled Dom into a hug. Dom enjoyed the sensation of Emily's hands on her lower back; there was a tingling feeling which hadn't been there before. Dom half-cursed herself for being so lovestruck.

"Because that's totally how long new friends hug for, girls!" James called. Emily turned to face him, one arm still on the small of Dom's back, and gave him the middle finger. Alice gave him a hard smack to his stomach with the back of her hand, and he bent over slightly. Louis and Pete weaved between Alice and James to meet Dom and Emily. The boys were grinning. They shook hands, bid each other goodbye, and parted ways. Pete continued towards Emily; Louis went back inside.

"Sis, ready to go?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, Ma's expecting us." Emily took her arm away from Dom's back. She gave Dom a light kiss on her cheek, said her goodbyes to Dom and the two watchers at the door, and left with her brother. While Dom watched her walk down the sandy road, she completely missed James and Alice walk up to stand on either side of her. James put his elbow on Dom's left shoulder, and Alice made a fist with her right hand, put it under her chin, and rested her elbow on left her arm.

"She does have a rather nice backside, doesn't she?" Alice remarked suddenly, startling Dom.

"What?"

"You were staring, Dom," said James, "blatantly."

Alice turned Dom around and lead her back to the cottage.

"Dom, as an honorary member of the Weasley–Potter–Whatever Clan," Alice began, "I'm going to give you some advice. That girl, that pretty redhead, that American beauty, she'll be gone in a few weeks. You kiss the daylights out of that girl because she'll be gone soon, and you'll regret it if you don't. Kiss her tomorrow, kiss her two seconds before she leaves, just –"

"Shove your tongue down her throat," James interrupted. Together, Alice and Dom glared at him, then shoved him. He just barely kept himself off the ground. He walked backwards so he could look at the two of them. "Ali, I love you, you have a way with words, but you do go on."

"I was making a point, you stupid bastard."

"Ah, and that is why I love you, Ali." James quickly kissed her.

"I love you too. Arse."

Dom shook her head and smiled at the two of them, though she was thinking very hard about what Alice had said.

_You kiss the daylights out of that girl, _Dom's mind quoted to her, _because she'll be gone soon._

* * *

_James is great, isn't he? Don't you just wanna smack him?_

_Also, I gave Emily a more ... realistic, I suppose? reaction. I figured that her just going OH YEAH COOL would've been unrealistic. I mean, she's just found out that something she thought was fictional is actually real and being hidden from the public. I mean, I'd freak out a bit._

_Leave me a review with your thoughts please!_


	6. Vic Can Be Philisophical

_Updating today because reasons. And because MayFairy. Yeah. Enjoy._

* * *

The next day, Louis woke Dom up at eight AM.

"Fuck off, Lou," Dom mumbled from under her covers.

"Emily's on the phone."

Dom jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs. Her mum held the phone out to her.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, Dom. Mom says I'm spending too much time with you and not enough with my family, despite the fact that I see them every summer and on Skype for the rest of the year," she groaned. "Either way, we're going sightseeing for hours and hours for the next few days so I won't be able to see you."

"Right, yeah. You need to spend time with your family." Dom tried to sound upbeat, knowing that she was being selfish by wanting Emily all to herself.

"I want to be with you, though."

Dom smiled. "I'll see you in a few days. Have fun with your family and always go to the giftshop."

Emily laughed. "Alright. Talk to ya later, Dom."

"Bye, Emily." Dom hung up the phone.

"No Emily today?" Louis asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"No Emily today. I'm going back to bed." Dom turned to go back upstairs but was caught by her mother.

"No," said Fleur, "you are already awake. Get dressed. We're meeting Victoire and Teddy for lunch."

"Where?"

"In London. Victoire can't travel as much now."

"Yeah, 'cause she's twenty-seven months pregnant," Louis mumbled.

"Don't say that in front of Vic," Dom put two slices of bread into the toaster and leaned on the counter. "She'll murder you."

"I 'ave no doubt of that," Fleur laughed.

Dom jumped slightly, like she always did, when the toaster popped. She quickly buttered the slices and sat opposite her brother.

* * *

Dom dawdled eating her toast and rushed to get dressed. She quickly picked out the first things she could grab in her dresser: jeans and a faded, formerly-red-but-now-a-pinkish-colour tee shirt. She pulled her ratty Converse's on, brushed her teeth, and raced downstairs to meet her mother and Louis just outside the door. Fleur locked the door, took her children's hands, and they disapparated.

They reappeared in Victoire and Teddy's flat, only a few blocks from the Ministry of Magic, where Teddy worked as a trainee auror.

Victoire greeted them, walking slowly with a hand at her back.

"Bonjour Maman," she kissed Fleur's cheeks. Dom and Louis hugged her from the side. "Teddy is just getting dressed," Vic informed them. "He worked late last night, so I let him sleep in."

Teddy quickly and quietly sneaked behind Dom and Louis, picked them up, and spun them around. "And I'd still be asleep if it weren't for you scallywags," he growled, laughing. Louis grunted and Dom squealed. Teddy put them down after a few spins. Dom, Louis, and Fleur received hugs from Teddy.

"Everyone ready?" Teddy asked.

"Where are we going this time?" asked Louis.

"Where d'you think?" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Pub." It was said in unison, followed by laughs.

* * *

They went to the same pub that they always went to. While Victoire, Teddy, and Fleur had some variety in their meals, Dom and Louis ordered the same thing every visit. Dom got a cheeseburger; Louis got fish and chips.

Louis played a game on Teddy's mobile phone, and Fleur and Vic talked about Vic's pregnancy, which left Teddy and Dom to talk about Emily. At first, they ate in silence, but that didn't last long.

"So," Teddy drawled, "how's Emily?"

"Fine."

"You're not with her today."

"Your skills of observation are unparalleled," Dom said, not unkindly. "I can see why you're an auror."

Teddy laughed and gave her a light shove.

"She's spending a couple days with her family," Dom explained.

Teddy _hmm_'d.

"What?"

"Nothing," Teddy shrugged. "I just thought you two were attached at the hip."

Dom rolled her eyes. "She is here to visit her family, you know? Not spend all of her time with dorky witches."

"But you like her," Teddy continued, lowering his voice.

Dom sighed. "Yes." The conversation lulled for a minute.

"When does she leave?"

"End of the month."

"You have a little over two weeks with her, then."

"I bet you got an Outstanding on your OWLs, didn't you?" Dom stuck her tongue out at her brother-in-law.

"Dom, really –"

Teddy was interrupted by Dom. "It's not that simple, Teddy. She's got a boyfriend; she's leaving soon; I'll only see her in the summer _if _I ever even see her again."

"But isn't that the point?" Teddy asked. "No consequences. No responsibilities. Next summer, you'll have graduated Hogwarts. You'll be looking for a job; maybe trying to find your own place to live. This is your last free summer."

Dom nodded her head in acknowledgment. "I really like her though," she whispered. "If she's anything, I don't want her to be a holiday fling."

Teddy patted Dom's shoulder.

* * *

The group returned to Vic and Teddy's flat after lunch. Fleur took it upon herself to clean the kitchen, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in at least a week, Teddy and Louis snuck away to work on a "secret project," and Vic and Dom sat on the couch. Vic roped Dom into rubbing her feet for her.

"How have you been?" Vic inquired. "We haven't been able to talk much, even when I visit."

"I know, I'm sorry," replied Dom. "I've been good."

"How is … Emma?"

"Emily," Dom corrected.

"Emily, right, je suis désolé. How is she?"

"She's fine, as far as I know."

"I didn't expect you to come today," Vic said. "Mum tells me that you've been with her for most of this month." Vic raised her eyebrows.

"Mon dieu," Dom groaned. "Not you too."

"What?" Vic shrugged. "I'm simply asking about my little sister's life."

"Yeah, love life; you and Teddy both. Emily is straight, taken, muggle, only here for another few weeks, the list goes on, Vic."

"Excuses, excuses, Dominique." Vic waved her hands dismissively.

Dom huffed. "Don't Full Name me."

"Don't evade the conversation. _Dominique._" Vic smiled slightly. "You like her, oui?"

"Oui."

"So … what's the problem? Tell her!"

"Vic, I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm really not brave."

"Not brave?" Vic asked incredulously. "Dom, ma soeur, you are braver than all of us! You're a sixteen year old girl, and you're gay. You came out when you were fourteen. So many people don't come out until they're much older. Tell me the story of how you came out to your classmates."

Dom let her head fall against the back of the couch. "Vic, you know that story."

"Well, tell it again. It's a good story; it proves my point."

Dom sighed. "I stood up on the table in the middle of breakfast, yelled for silence, and said I was a lesbian."

"Pourquoi?"

"Because it was easier than telling a few friends and still getting asked out by guys, and because I wanted everyone to hear it from me."

"Do you know how brave that is?" Vic asked. "Bloody hell, you don't, do you?"

Dom groaned continuously, trying to drown her sister out.

"My point, dear sister," Vic said over Dom's groans, "is that you are as brave as you believe you are. Believe that you're brave and get your girl."

Dom became quiet. "That's actually really smart. And a little deep."

Vic smiled. "Think about it, ma soeur."

* * *

_I needed a chapter with more of Dom's family, as everything had been very Domily-centric. Which is the point, mind you, but I just wanted to get more of Vic and Teddy._

_Tell me what you thought!_


	7. Barren Fields

_Considerably shorter than the other chapters, and a tad late. My apologies. Also, just as a warning, Emily says a lotta swear words in this chapter._

* * *

Emily spent four days, Sunday to Wednesday, just with her family. After Dom returned to Shell Cottage on Sunday night, and for the three days after that, Dom thought about what Teddy and Vic had told her. She also did her chores, reread a few books, spent some time on the beach, and had a day in Paris with Molly and Lucy.

Having heard nothing from Emily, Dom spent Thursday morning and early afternoon with Louis on the beach. Louis flew his kite and ran around with it; Dom laid on a blanket and reread an old favourite, _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green.

"Er … sis?" Louis kicked a bit of sand over Dom's feet to get her attention. She closed the worn book and set it on the blanket. Louis nodded to a point over Dom's shoulder. She stood and turned.

Emily stalked towards Dom, obviously fuming. Even from afar, Dom could see Emily's red face and disheveled appearance.

"I'm gonna fucking kill the fucking fuck!" Emily screamed.

"Louis, go get a bottle of water and some chocolates, please," Dom requested. "I think there are some Cadbury buttons on my dresser. Run." Louis sprinted away, careful to avoid Emily.

Emily screamedagain, wordlessly and angrily, when she reached Dom. Dom hugged her quickly, and left her hands on Emily's shoulders when she pulled away.

"What happened?" asked Dom.

"I'm gonna kill him," Emily whispered dangerously, her eyes flashing in anger. "I swear to god, I'm gonna kill him."

Louis came back with the water and chocolates, then promptly left. Emily downed a third of the bottle and dumped a whole packet of buttons into her mouth.

"Who are you gonna kill, Em?" Dom asked, pulling Emily down to sit on the blanket.

"Tanner," she said, her mouth still mostly full of chocolate. "He had sex with this bitch in our art class."

Dom hugged Emily again. "I'm sorry, chérie." She ran her hands through Emily's hair once.

"Tanner's sister heard them. She skype'd me from her phone then caught them. I just … god, Tanner and me, we weren't exactly happy but I didn't think he'd cheat! And with Dinah, of all people."

Dom was about to ask another question when Emily's mobile phone rang. She unlocked it, angry again.

"Finally pulled your dick out of Dinah, huh, Tanner?"

Dom snorted. Emily stood and paced back and forth, so Dom could only hear her side of the conversation.

"I don't give a shit." … "No, you cheated on me. That _is _a big deal." … "Remember that field we used to go to? How it would be totally dead in the winter? Well, that is the field in which I grow my fucks. It is eternally winter, meaning that field is barren." … "It means that I don't give a fuck, you dildo." … "No, here's how this is gonna go, you douchecanoe, I'm gonna be in England until August. You're home free to screw whoever you want, because we are done. But when I get back, I will make your life hell." Emily almost punched her phone hanging up, then shoved it into the right pocket of her jean shorts. She screamed for a third time and sat back down.

Dom rubbed circles on Emily's back. "I'm sorry, Emily."

"I'm not even sad, though," Emily remarked. "I always thought that if Tanner and I broke up, I'd be sad. I'm just angry."

"That's understandable."

"Damn," Emily drawled. "This sucks."

"I might be able to make this a little better," Dom spoke slowly.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were sitting cross-legged on Dom's bed, Dom in front of the pillows and Emily at the foot, with a box of chocolate cupcakes between then. It formerly held half a dozen, but now only contained two.

"If chocolate was a person," Emily said, "I would marry that person. I would die on a battlefield for that chocolate person."

Dom laughed. "Feel a little better?"

"A little," Emily nodded. "Thank you. You might be the best friend I've ever had, ya know? My friends back home, they'd want every dirty detail. They wouldn't feed me cupcakes and try and distract me."

Dom smiled.

"I keep doing that, don't I?" Emily asked. Dom tilted her head to the right, confused.

"Comparing you to things back home," Emily continued. "Telling you how much better you are than anyone I've ever met."

"I don't mind," replied Dom. "It helps my self esteem a lot."

They finished off the cupcakes in silence.

"You know," Dom began, "if you really want to be distracted, I have a number of cousins with lots of fun things to do."

"Yeah?"

Dom nodded. "Molly and Lucy's mother lives in Paris, and she has a very large, very nice flat. James and Alice always have a number of things to do. You and Hugo could try to get me to understand more of your muggle things. I'm sure Albus, Rose, and Scorpius would love to bring Sansa over; we could entertain her for a day. We could hang out with Vic and Teddy, might even be there when the baby comes. We could –"

"Okay," Emily chuckled and nodded. "I get the point. Lots of cousins, lots of distractions. Anything sounds cool and I loved everyone, so surprise me."

Dom nodded once. "I'll call them tonight and set everything up, but you and I are going to have a girl's day now. Or night, since it's getting nearer that time."

Emily grinned. "I'll get the movies, you get the nail polish." They jumped up to do their tasks.

* * *

_Tanner is out of the picture and Emily is single! Woot woot! *blows party blower*_

_Your thoughts?_


	8. The Great Ice Cream War

_Just a bit of fluff, as you can probably tell by the title of this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

On Friday, Emily's aunt took her out shopping as consolation for the breakup, and so Dom did not see her until lunchtime Saturday. Halfway through their lunch, sandwiches eaten on the beach, they heard yelling by the house. It grew louder and louder, until James and Alice ran by them and then into the ocean. They ran up to their knees, then turned and ran back. They collapsed in front of Dom and Emily.

"Domily!" James grinned.

"Domily?" asked Emily.

"Domily," Alice agreed. "It's your couple name."

"Our couple name?"

"The –mily part of Domily is apparently a parrot," James remarked. Emily kicked sand at him.

"I jest, dear American, I jest," James continued, in a posh voice.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked.

"A little birdie told me that a certain American friend of our dear cousin had broken up with an arsehole boyfriend," James answered.

"How did you find out?" Emily inquired.

"Louis overheard you two talking," Alice said quickly, "and he told Lucy, who told Molly, who told James, who decided that we should kidnap you two."

"Kidnap us?" Dom laughed.

"To show you a fun day," James added. "We were thinking Fortescue's first?"

"Fortescue's does sound nice," said Dom, her eyes unfocusing as she imagined the ice cream.

"What's Fortescue's?" asked Emily.

"Ice cream place in Diagon Alley," James replied.

"Which is where we wizards get our wizard-y stuff," Alice added before Emily could ask.

"Used to be owned by a bloke named Fortescue," James explained. "His nephew took it over after he died, and kept the name."

"How are we going to get there?" Dom asked. "Shell Cottage isn't connected to the Floo system."

"Rox and Mols volunteered to apparate us in," replied James. "I haven't quite mastered driving yet."

"Let's get this cleaned up and we can get some ice cream," Emily said as she stood up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were apparated into Diagon Alley. Emily bent over and groaned.

"Mother of god, that's awful," she rasped. Dom rubbed her back.

"Yeah, it's rough," said Molly. "Especially with more than one person on side-along apparition. It'll go away in a minute." Molly turned to Dom. "Call me when you guys want to leave, and Rox and I will be back." Molly disapparated, followed by Roxie.

"The ice cream beckons us," James announced dramatically. He turned on his heel, pointed at Fortescue's, and walked over to it with his hand still raised. Dom and Alice helped Emily over.

James ordered for all of them while Emily caught her breath and tried to calm her queasy stomach. Alice lead her to an empty table, where she collapsed into one of four chairs. Dom and James carried the ice cream over. James quickly sucked down his strawberry ice cream, Dom and Emily slowly made her way through their respective chocolates, and Alice bit her vanilla ice cream. This did not go unnoticed by the other three.

"You _bite _your _ice cream?_" Emily asked, horrified.

"Yes," replied Alice.

"I'm a little scared of people who bite their ice cream."

"How did I not know this about you?" James turned to her.

Alice shrugged. The rest of them shuddered.

"So, how are you doing?" Alice asked Emily. "With the breakup and everything."

"I'm really fine," Emily replied. "I thought that if Tanner and I ever broke up, I'd be devastated but I just feel angry mostly. We were together a long time, for teenagers anyway, and he just threw that away. I wasn't particularly happy in the relationship near the end; I didn't like him as much in the end as I did in the beginning. I dunno. I'm okay though."

"That's good," said James. "My first breakup, she cheated on me. I was devastated."

"James, you were nine," Alice rolled her eyes, "and she kissed you on the cheek, then she kissed another boy and said that his cheek was softer than yours, so she was breaking up with you."

The girls laughed, while James pretended to be affronted.

"That was traumatizing!" he exclaimed. "I never recovered!"

"Well, I'm very sorry that your ten second relationship hurt you so badly," Emily said, still chuckling.

"Thank you," James gave her a nod. "You all should be sorry."

Alice snorted. In what could be considered as an overreaction, James swiped his fingers across his ice cream and wiped it against Alice's cheek. She froze, then slowly turned her head to look at him. She didn't glare exactly, but her eyes tightened in a way that was much scarier than a glare.

James froze. Dom and Emily watched, eyes wide, as Alice took a final bite of her ice cream, then shoved the ice cream and cone into James's shirt. She leaned towards him to smear the mess with both hands. James used their proximity to pull Alice to him, smearing her shirt with ice cream as well. When Dom laughed, Alice scraped some of the ice cream from her shirt and threw it at Dom, hitting her chin and neck.

And so the ice cream war began.

* * *

Dom used Emily's mobile to call Molly about an hour later. When she arrived with Roxie, she scoffed at the sight of the four teens covered in ice cream.

"Are you serious?" She rolled her eyes. "How old are you people, twelve?"

"I'm not Sirius, I'm James Sirius," James said. Molly glared at him, while Alice and Dom punched him from both sides.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"His middle name is Sirius, like the star," Dom informed her.

"Alright, everyone, grab on," Roxie held her hands out, which Alice and James took. Molly took Dom and Emily. They disapparated a few seconds apart, but landed near Shell Cottage at the same time.

"As I'm covered in ice cream, I'm gonna head back and take a shower," said Emily. "Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun."

James bowed and took off a pretend hat. "My pleasure, Miss Emily."

Emily shook her head at his antics and jogged away.

* * *

_I really had to bring in Dom and Emily's 'ship name. I just had to. And James and Alice are too much fun to not bring them back._

_I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


	9. Attack of the Twins

_Again, more fluff. And tiny humans. Be warned._

* * *

On Sunday, Emily and her aunt had another shopping day, and thus Dom was unable to see her.

Just before noon on Monday, the phone rang. Dom took the stairs two at a time to reach the phone before Louis or Fleur did. She was successful, and she did a little victory dance as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"How do you feel about children?" Emily asked without preamble.

"Depends on the child. Why?"

"What about four year old girls?"

"Ah, your cousins?" Dom clarified.

"Yeah. I gotta look after them today. My aunt and uncle are taking Granny to see an old friend of hers, and Ma and Dad want to go, so Pete and I are on Twins Duty. We were just gonna make pizzas and have a movie day, and Ma said I could invite you over."

"I'd love to come," Dom replied.

"And you can bring Louis along too, if you like. Pete hasn't been getting out much, so it might be good for him to hang out with another guy his age."

"Alright. What time should I come over?"

"Now, if you can. We just put the pizzas in the oven."

"I'm on my way."

"Great. See you soon."

Dom put the phone back into its cradle and called for Louis. He came out of the living room.

"You wanna go over to Emily's?" Dom asked as she pulled her shoes on. "They're doing a movie day with her little cousins."

"Yeah, sure." Louis told their mother where they were going, and the siblings set off.

* * *

Emily opened the door to two slightly damp Weasleys. It had begun to drizzle.

"C'mon, let's get y'all dried off," Emily said as she ushered them in.

"So that's not a stereotype?" Louis asked. He put his shoes by the door, and Dom did the same.

"What?"

"Saying _y'all._"

"Unfortunately, no. I've been trying to shake it but," Emily shrugged, "no luck."

"Em!" Pete yelled. "The pizzas are done, and I can't get up to get them!"

"Why not?"

"I'm being attacked by two four-year-olds." Two high squeals punctuated the sentence.

Louis ventured into the living room to save Pete from his cousins, and Dom followed Emily into the kitchen. As Emily put the two pans, each with a pizza, one pepperoni and one cheese, onto the kitchen table, Louis and Pete brought the little twins in. In Dom's opinion, Sarah and Sadie were two of the most adorable children she'd ever seen. Dark curls, dark eyes, and pale skin. Each wore a pink tee shirt, blue leggings, and white socks with green turtles. Dom wouldn't have been able to tell who was who, but it seemed that someone had taped a piece of paper to each girl's shirt with their name on it. Pete had Sarah on his hip; Louis walked while Sadie stood on his feet.

Emily cut each pizza into eight pieces and introduced everyone. "Pete, you remember Louis and Dom Weasley, and vice versa I'm sure. Louis and Dom, the two munchkins are Sadie and Sarah Lewis. The name tags should tell you which is which. Sadie and Sarah, the new boy is Louis. The new girl is Dom. Please be nice."

Sadie and Sarah stood side by side, eagerly awaiting their pizza. Dom knelt to their height.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Dom."

"'M Sadie," said Sadie. She tilted her head towards Sarah. "That's not Sadie."

Dom laughed quietly. "Hi Sarah," she said to Sarah. Sarah smiled. Emily put a plate with a slice of cheese pizza, cut into smaller bits, into Sarah's hands, then Sadie's. The girls bustled off; they were soon followed by the teens.

Sarah and Sadie sat on the floor, with Pete and Louis on either side of them. Emily and Dom sat on the couch. Pete fumbled with the remote, then pressed play.

"What are we watching?" asked Louis.

"Lilo and Stitch," Emily replied.

"Lilo and _what_?"

"It's an old children's movie," Dom explained, "about a little girl in Hawaii who finds an alien. Lilo's the little girl, and Stitch is the alien."

"And how do you know that?" Louis asked incredulously.

"It's Molly's favourite movie. She's made me watch it almost two hundred times."

Sadie stood and put her hands on her hips. "Shh! The movie's starting." She glared at them all, then sat down and continued eating her pizza. Emily and Dom looked at each other with raised eyebrows and tried not to laugh.

* * *

When Lilo and Stitch was over, they put the sequel on. Pete, Louis, and the twins paid rapt attention to the movie, but Dom and Emily sat on the right side of the couch, their sides pressed together, whispering a conversation.

"Pete's a lot more lively than he's been lately," said Emily. "Thank you for bringing Louis."

"Oh, Louis couldn't stop talking about his _cool new American mate_ to everyone after that day, so I was glad to bring him."

"And thanks for coming. The girls drive me nuts sometimes."

"They're sweet."

"They're hyper."

"They're … enthusiastic."

"Yeah, enthusiastic about every damn thing."

Dom chuckled quietly.

"I'm leaving in a week and a half," Emily said after a moment's silence.

Dom sighed. "I know."

"I don't wanna go. I'm having too much fun. I've met too many cool people to leave."

Dom didn't reply.

"I'll miss you a lot."

Dom half-smiled at her, sadly. "We've still got a week and a half. You're not leaving yet."

Emily nodded. She leaned her head on Dom's shoulder and turned back to the movie.

* * *

When it was time for Dom and Louis to go home, Sadie and Sarah clung to the siblings' legs.

"Don't go!" the twins begged. "Don't leave!"

Dom tousled Sadie's curls. "I'll be back. You'll see me again."

"Promise?" Sarah asked.

Dom nodded.

The twins let go, satisfied with Dom's answer, and took off to put on another movie. Emily hugged Louis, then Dom.

"Thank you for coming over," Emily patted them both on their shoulders. "I know the two munchkins are a handful, and I needed the help."

"It's no problem," Louis replied. "They're very nice little girls."

"You haven't been woken up by them at three AM because they want to make a cake," Emily replied with a smile. Louis laughed.

Emily kissed Dom's cheek, leaving a faint shine from her lip gloss. "Either way, thanks for coming."

As Louis started down the street, Dom hugged Emily again.

"My birthday is this Saturday," Dom informed her. "I'm turning seventeen. That's the legal age in the Wizarding World, and James wants to do something instead of just staying in and watching movies like I did for my last birthday. We're going to get together tomorrow to brainstorm, if you want to come."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Alright, just come over at any time tomorrow." Dom kissed Emily's cheek, then ran to catch up with Louis.

* * *

Dom, Emily, James, Alice, Molly, Roxie, and Freddie spent most of the next day brainstorming. Dom had last decision on everything, and she had so far axed bungee jumping (Freddie's idea), renting a bouncy castle (Emily's idea), skinny dipping at midnight (Alice's idea), robbing a bank (Roxie's idea), robbing a bank while naked and leaving only bouncy castles behind (Molly's idea), and getting a tattoo and/or piercing (James's idea).

By about four PM, they were all tired. Dom and Emily laid on towels on the beach, soaking up the sun; James and Alice splashed water at each other in the ocean; Molly and Roxie tried to bury Freddie in sand. Suddenly, Freddie jumped up.

"Club!" he shouted.

"What kind of club?" asked Roxie.

"The kind I beat you with?" asked Molly with a gleam in her eyes.

"No," Freddie drawled. "The kind of club where you dress up and dance and drink to loud music."

Everyone turned to Dom.

"Where would this club be?"

"I dunno," Freddie shrugged.

"There's a club in London for wizards," said Molly. "We could sneak Emily in, but it's unlikely that anyone would ask about her."

Dom considered it for a moment, while everyone else crossed their fingers. She nodded. Everyone cheered. James, Freddie, and Roxie picked Dom up in celebration, then tossed her into the water.

"Run!" Roxie screeched. Everyone tore out of the sand, while Dom ran after them, screaming.

* * *

_Hey, I thought that was pretty funny, but whatever you like. What did you think? Let me know in a review._

_And I'm sorry for the lack of Domily flirting lately. Next chapter should bring something major, if I remember correctly. However, I do enjoy torturing people, so I may be wrong. ;)_

_Also, to the Guest reviewer: your review made my day! Actually, I'm pretty sure that it made my month. I'm so happy that you like my story and have faith in it. Thank you for all the compliments. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story._


	10. The Twins, Reprise

_*vaguely evil laughter in the distance* Enjoy, m'dears._

* * *

Just after eight o'clock on Wednesday morning, Louis woke Dom up. She sent a few brief profanities, in both English and French, in his direction and burrowed deeper under her covers.

Then Louis delivered the magic words: "Emily's on the phone." Dom jumped out of her bed and took the stairs two at a time.

"Hey E–"

Emily interrupted. "Jesus god, Dominique Weasley, if you at all love me and value my life, you will help me."

Dom laughed, ignoring the way her heart fluttered, and replied, "What's wrong?"

"I have been alone with the twins for all of ten minutes, and they are going to kill me."

"You're alone with them?"

"Dad and Uncle Lance took Pete somewhere, I didn't catch where, and then Auntie Anne, Mom, and Granny decided to go shopping. The twins are really hyper. It's too goddamn early for this. Can you help me please? Please?"

"I'll be there within the hour," Dom replied.

"Thank you, Dom, thank you." Emily hung up just as Dom heard a squeal in the background.

Dom took a quick shower, let her mother know that she'd be with Emily for the day, and briskly walked to Emily's granny's house. She knocked and heard Emily's faint beckon, then let herself in. She found Emily in the living room, held down by Sadie and Sarah. Dom began to laugh.

"Don't just stand there cackling," Emily protested, "help me!" The twins laughed.

Dom, still laughing pulled Sarah off, then Sadie. Emily jumped up to her feet and got into a mock-fighting stance, like she was ready to take the twins on again. Instead, Sarah and Sadie turned their attention to Dom.

"Domi!" they screeched. "Domi, Domi, Domidomidomidomidomi–eeeeeeeee!" Sarah latched onto Dom's ankles, and Sadie launched herself at Dom's neck. Sadie barely missed; she grabbed the collar of Dom's top, yanked it down and scratched Dom's chest. Dom cried out and Sadie fell back onto the carpet, laughing. Emily pulled Sadie up and rushed to Dom.

"Shit, you alright?" Emily asked. "How bad did she get you?"

Dom held her shirt away from her chest. She shook her head. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, then why are you wincing?" Emily took Dom's elbow and led her away. "Sadie," she called over her shoulder, "look after your sister. Sarah, look after Sadie."

Emily led Dom to a bathroom upstairs.

"Shirt off," Emily ordered.

Dom stuttered. "What?" Her eyes widened.

"I need to see how bad she cut you," Emily explained. "I clipped her fingernails last night, but cuts are cuts. Now, c'mon, shirt off."

Dom ignored her quickening heartbeat and pulled her shirt off, dropping it on the side of the sink. She was suddenly very self-conscious of her bra. It was purple with blue dogs on it, and some threads were hanging loose. Emily seemed not to notice. She leaned down to get a closer look at the five, thin cuts running diagonal from Dom's left collar bone to the top of the right cup of her bra.

"I'm assuming that they sting?" Emily inquired.

"A bit," Dom replied.

Emily stood up straight, grabbed a pink washcloth and ran it under water, wrung it out, and began to lightly dab it on the cuts. Emily braced her other hand on Dom's back, between her shoulder blades, to keep Dom from moving. Dom winced for a moment.

"It'll stop stinging."

Dom nodded.

"It's not bleeding, but Sadie took a couple layers of skin off. It should heal pretty quickly." Emily held Dom's shoulder and made one final sweep over the cuts. She washed the cloth and hung it on the towel rack to dry.

"All done," Emily smiled. Dom put her shirt back on. The residual water clung to her shirt slightly.

"Thanks," Dom said quietly.

"No problem." Emily shook the water from her hands and pulled Dom back downstairs.

* * *

About five minutes later, while Dom and Sarah were colouring at the kitchen table, Sadie walked in. Emily stood in the doorway. Sadie pulled on the hem of Dom's shirt.

"Domi, I'm very sorry that I jumped on you and scratched you, and I promise that I won't do it again," she mumbled quietly, staring at her feet. Dom pulled Sadie into her lap and hugged the little brunette.

"It's alright, ma chérie," Dom replied.

"Ma chérie?" Sarah laughed. "What's that mean?"

"It means _my sweetie._ It's French."

"You speak French?" asked Sadie. Dom nodded.

"My mum's French. She taught me how to speak the language."

"Can you teach us?" Sarah asked with a big grin.

"Sure."

* * *

After about an hour of teaching basic French to the girls, which they, to Emily and Dom's surprise, absorbed like sponges, Sadie and Sarah requested that Lilo and Stitch be put on again. And when the movie finished, they wanted to watch it again. While the twins watched the movie for the second time, Emily and Dom made pasta for them.

"They're sweet when they aren't jumping around," said Dom.

"Finally!" Emily threw her hands up. "She understands!"

Dom laughed.

"How are the Sadie cuts?" Emily asked as she stirred the cooking pasta.

"They don't really hurt anymore," Dom replied.

"Good. Can you get the sauce out of the fridge?"

Dom pulled the sauce from the fridge, poured a fair portion into a bowl, and set it in the microwave. She started microwaving it at fifteen second intervals.

"Pasta's almost done." Emily stopped stirring.

"Patsta!" The twins ran into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Is the patsta almost done?" Sadie whined.

"Say it with me," Emily said. "Pasta," she enunciated it slowly.

"Patsta," the girls replied quickly.

"Paaaaassstaaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Pasta," Sarah said. Sadie repeated it.

"Good girls," Emily smiled.

"Is that patsta done _now_?" asked Sadie. Emily sighed.

* * *

The girls devoured their pasta quickly and ran back to watch Lilo and Stitch again, leaving Emily and Dom to get their second serving.

"This is pretty much all I can cook," said Emily. "This and pizza, but it doesn't take a genius to make pizza."

"This is amazing, though," Dom complimented. "Trés bien!"

"You and your French," Emily let out a laugh. "It just pops up when you least expect it. Are you fluent?"

"Yes. I learned English first. When I was three, Mum began speaking to me in only French. I learned quite quickly, and the fact that she often took me to France helped. I was totally fluent by the time I was seven."

"That's pretty cool," Emily replied. "I took French in school. A language is required. I know enough to get by, but I'm nowhere near fluent."

"I can try and teach you more sometime. Maman taught Dad when they were dating. He's not fluent, but he knows a fair bit."

Emily took her and Dom's plates, rinsed them, and put them in the dishwasher.

"C'mon," she pulled Dom to her feet, "let's go watch Lilo and Stitch for the ninety thousandth time."

* * *

After watching the sequel to Lilo and Stitch, Sadie and Sarah decided that they wanted to have a dance party. While the twins ran to their room to dress accordingly, Emily made a playlist on her phone and set it up to play. As Adele Adkinsa's voice played from her phone's speakers, the twins ran back into the room. Their style of dancing, to Emily and Dom's amusement, was mostly waving their arms and jumping up and down. Not to seem strange, Dom and Emily danced the same way.

* * *

After about an hour, the twins grew overheated in the puffy princess costumes in which they had chosen to dance, so they ran off to change. By that point, Dom was slumped on the couch, her face flushed and her body aching. Emily, equally as tired as Dom, simply swayed to the music, despite the quick tune. The song ended, and a calmer song began. Dom recognized it as Mumford & Sons, a muggle band that she liked.

Emily held her right hand out to Dom. "May I have this dance, Dominique?"

"Em, I'm _so_ tired."

"For me, Dom? Just one dance."

Dom sighed with a small smile and let Emily pull her up. Emily spun Dom once, then pulled Dom to her. Emily wrapped her left arm around Dom's waist and kept her right hand clasped with Dom's left. Dom let her right hand rest between Emily's shoulder blades. Lucky for them, their four inch height difference didn't pose any particular problem.

They mostly swayed, too tired to do anything else. The occasional _thump_ was heard upstairs from the girls.

"One week," said Emily.

"Until you leave," Dom finished. "Unfortunately, I'm aware."

"Don't wanna go," Emily moved closer, until their bodies were pressed to each other.

"I don't want you to leave either."

"I've never gotten this attached before. I've made so many friends, so many new connections."

Dom was silent. Emily looked up at her with sad, shining eyes.

"Too many reasons to stay," Emily said, more to herself. "Too many people to stay for."

"Some more than others?" Dom dared to ask.

"_Spin me 'round just to pin me down on the cover of this strange bed,"_ Marcus Mumford sang. "_Spin me 'round just to pin me down."_

Dom spun Emily out, then back to her. Dom's eyes drifted to Emily's lips, then back up to her eyes. With their chests pressed together, legs semi-intertwined as they swayed, Dom could feel Emily's pounding heart. Dom leaned closer to Emily, and–

Sadie and Sarah came running down the stairs. Dom and Emily stepped back from each other.

"Mummy's home!" the girls cheered. "And Granny and Auntie Marcia!"

"_Wrap up your questions, keep them down. Let the water lead us home, and I was sorry for–_" Emily paused the music and put her phone in her back pocket.

The front door open, then shut. Marcia Carrigan peered into the room.

"Oh hey," she smiled at Dom. "Dom, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You helpin' Emily out with Sadie and Sarah?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, thank you. They're a handful." Marcia walked away.

Emily sighed.

"I'll, er, be going then," Dom said quickly, meeting Emily's eyes for a brief moment.

"Yeah. See you later."

"Bye." Dom rushed out.

* * *

_The song that gave me the name for this story came in, which pleases me. Also, _other _things. Ha ha. I enjoy torturing you all. Don't kill me. I can't continue updating if you kill me, just remember that. *runs away*_


	11. The Nargles Braid Hair

_Early update so that maybe you guys won't kill me._

* * *

Dom spent Thursday at Teddy and Vic's flat, painting the baby's room with Teddy, Louis, Lily, and Lucy. As Teddy and Vic chose not to know the baby's gender, the room was instead painted with a different colour on each wall: red, blue, yellow, and green, for the Hogwarts Houses.

"So the kid will feel comfortable whatever House he or she gets into," Teddy explained. "And besides, we're wizards. We can always magic the walls a different colour when the kid grows up. We're just doing this the muggle way for fun!"

* * *

Friday was spent with Molly and Lucy, at their mother's (frankly, uselessly gigantic) flat in Paris. Audrey was working and had said that Molly and Lucy could have free run of her flat while she was out. Molly had put on one of her favourite movies, Cloud Atlas, and was painting her toenails lime green. Dom braided Lucy's hair while the girl napped.

"So how's Emily?" asked Molly.

"She's fine," Dom replied too quickly.

"That was a quick answer," Molly screwed the cap back on the nail polish and turned away from the movie to face Dom.

"The question didn't take much thought."

"Hm. Did something happen?"

Dom didn't reply.

"Something _did _happen." Molly moved closer to Dom. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something. Tell me."

"Nothing happened."

"Tell me what happened."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why should I?"

"Did you kiss her?" Molly looked hopeful, so Dom couldn't wait to break that hope, just to get back at her cousin.

"No."

True enough, Molly's hope deflated. "Damn."

"Almost did though."

Molly perked up a bit. "Why didn't you?"

"Her mum walked in."

Molly winced. "What did you do after that? What did Emily say?"

"I left!" Dom finished the braids in Lucy's hair and moved away. "We didn't really talk. We said our goodbyes, and I ran out of there."

"Well, she's coming to your birthday thing, so you'll get another chance!"

"Maybe," Dom shrugged.

"Maybe what?" Lucy asked as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, then picked up her braids. "Who braided my hair?"

"The nargles," Molly and Dom replied simultaneously.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Before you get out your pitchforks, I apologize for the lack of Emily in this chapter. I wanted to do something filler-ish, and I love Molly and Lucy, so they popped in. Next chapter though, I promise, next chapter will be the big one. Just a little patience, m'dears, and Saturday's update will come quick enough._


	12. Magic

_So, as a warning, this chapter contains a bit of underage drinking by both American and British standards, and also is a bit nsfw near the end. But, I believe this is what you have been waiting for, so please enjoy._

* * *

The wizards only nightclub in London, Magik, opened at eight PM and closed at three AM; Dom and her birthday group planned to be there the whole time. At six PM, the girls of the group (Roxie, Molly, and Alice) showed up at Shell Cottage to get ready. Freddie went to James's house, but they were most likely to spend the better part of those two hours playing Quidditch with Albus and Lily, then spend ten minutes getting ready. Bill and Fleur decided to take a "night to themselves" in order to give privacy for before and after the club, and left for Cardiff just after the girls arrived.

Emily showed up just before seven with a duffel bag over her shoulders, just as the four girls were cleaning up from dinner.

"Emily, hi," Dom smiled, a little shyly. "I was … beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"Ah, I got held up by my mom and aunt," Emily replied, "but I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

Roxie, Molly, and Alice exchanged looks with each other.

* * *

About half an hour before they were set to meet the boys in London, and every girl in Shell Cottage semi-near ready, Molly, Roxie, and Alice disappeared off. Emily took no note, but Dom followed them and found them huddled together around the kitchen table. It was a strange sight, and she nearly laughed, considering that Molly was in only a bra and panties, Roxie was wearing Dom's robe over bra and panties, and Alice had on most of her outfit (short, tight, black skirt and a loose, white, faintly shimmering tank top), but was only missing her shoes. From what Dom could tell, a few galleons were scattered around the table; Roxie was scribbling in a notebook.

"What are you doing?" asked Dom. The trio jumped. Alice and Molly picked up the galleons, and Roxie hid the notebook.

"Nothing," they chorused.

"Liars," Dom laughed. "Come on," she drawled, "what are you doing?"

"You don't want to know," Molly replied. "Honestly." Dom raised an eyebrow, then walked away.

* * *

There was a set time to apparate near the club and meet up with Freddie and James. Five minutes before that time, neither Emily nor Molly were ready. Roxie and Alice laid on the couch, not remotely worried, while Dom ran about trying to help Emily and Molly.

"Bloody make-up," Molly let out a few more quiet profanities as she applied mascara to her eyelashes in the bathroom. "I've never been good at it. Always messing up something or other."

"Here," Dom took the mascara wand from Molly and finished her work quickly. "There. Now, just get your lipstick and your shoes." Molly nodded her thanks.

Emily was getting dressed in Dom's room. The door was cracked, and Dom knocked before entering.

Emily turned and flashed a grateful smile at Dom. "Thank god, you're here," she smiled. "I was just about to yell for help." She laughed quietly. "I can't get the damn zipper up. Can you –"

"Of course," Dom nodded. Emily turned.

Emily's dress was hot pink. On any ginger Weasley, it would have clashed terribly, but, with Emily's strawberry blonde curls, the colour was beautiful. Her dress had a square neckline and thin, lace straps, with an empire waist; it fell almost to her knees. Her shoes, unlike Alice's and Roxie's heels, were what Dom deemed "sensible clubbing shoes": black Converse High Tops. A black leather crop jacket laid on Dom's bed.

Dom found the zipper and tugged. It was stuck and took a little more tugging before it ran smoothly. Dom drew a bit of bravery from within herself, the Gryffindor who was buried inside her, and let her fingertips drag ahead of the zipper. Emily shivered. When the dress was zipped, they stood still for a moment, then Emily turned. She let out a slightly shaky breath and looked up at Dom.

"Happy birthday, Dominique," Emily smiled. Dom might have attempted to kiss her again, but Roxie, Alice, and Molly called for them.

* * *

James and Freddie were leaning against the front wall of Magik when the five girls arrived.

"Took you bloody long enough," James joked. Alice made a face at him.

"Christ, the line's long," Emily moaned.

"Lines don't apply to Weasleys and Potters," Molly smirked. She walked for the door and waved for the others to follow her. The bouncer greeted Molly with a smile and a clap on the shoulder.

"They're with me," she flashed a bright smile, and the bouncer let them in. The music boomed when they stepped into the club.

"I knew him at school," Molly explained, yelling over the music.

"How come you can't hear the music outside?" asked Emily.

"A silence charm," Molly replied. "We wizards are courteous to the muggles around us." Molly, Roxie, and Freddie dove into the thick of things, heading right for the center of the dancefloor. Dom and Emily stayed near the side; Dom saw Alice and James heading right for the bar.

The plan was to dance and drink Dom's seventeenth birthday away, and they were going to damn well try.

* * *

Around midnight, when the club was filled to the brim, most of the group retired, for the moment, to a circular booth in a corner. Roxie kept dancing; Dom had noticed over the years that Roxanne Weasley did not tire easily, nor did wearing heels seem to hurt her.

Alice and James did the thing that they do, where they made smoldering eyes at each other, Alice sat practically in James's lap, and they ignored everyone around them. Everyone learned to ignore them. Freddie inhaled a plate of chips, and Molly nursed her a glass of firewhiskey. Dom was perfectly happy to sit with her feet up and pick at her gold nail polish, but Emily decided that she wanted to dance. She pulled Dom to her feet, took her hand tightly, and dragged her onto the dancefloor.

It was crowded, almost uncomfortably so, but nothing mattered when Emily pulled Dom close and kept her hands on Dom's hips. Her body heated up quickly, the music boomed in her ears; the room and everything in it blurred, except for Emily.

The masses of dancing wizards grew and grew. Dom and Emily were pushed up against each other, chest to chest, and Dom thought that maybe the universe was conspiring to get her together with Emily. Not that Dom minded.

Emily's hands moved from their firm position on Dom's hips to roam Dom's body, up to her ribs, across her back, down to her legs, back up to her back. Dom threw her arms up and her head back, let the pulsating music run through her, and watched the hovering lights near the top of the ceiling.

What brought Dom back to Earth was a hand running up her stomach, between her breasts, and over her shoulder, stopping to hold the back of her neck. Lips pressed to the hollow of her throat, then moved right to her collarbone, and up to her neck. When Dom couldn't feel the lips anymore, she brought her head down. Emily stared up at her, stock still, breathing heavily with wide, dilated eyes.

Dom shoved a hand through Emily's strawberry blonde curls, wrapped an arm around her waist, and brought their lips together. Emily arched into Dom, wrapping her arms around Dom's neck in the process.

What had to be at least five minutes later, because new people surrounded them and the song had changed, Emily and Dom pulled back at the same time. Emily was silent. Dom summoned the bravery inside her and spoke loudly, so that she could be heard over the music.

"Let's get out of here."

Emily smiled and nodded. Dom took her hand and led her back to their table. Only Molly was there, and Dom came up with a quick lie.

"We're both feeling a little ill," said Dom. "Could you take us home?"

Molly nodded. Dom had a feeling that Molly didn't believe her lie, but Molly had had a lot of firewhiskeys, so Dom wasn't worried about Molly telling anyone. Molly put her hands on Dom and Emily's shoulders and apparated them into Dom's room, then she disapparated.

Dom and Emily stood for a moment, staring at each other. Then, Emily backed Dom to the wall. She took Dom's hands in hers and brought them to the wall on either side of Dom's head. Emily exhaled, then got on her tip toes to kiss Dom slowly. Dom metaphorically turned the tables: she snaked her arms around the backs of Emily's legs, picked her up, and pressed her back to the wall. Emily smirked and licked her lips, before kissing Dom again. Emily wrapped her legs around Dom's hips, causing her own dress to fall back to her hips. Dom smiled against Emily's lips and let her down to stand.

No words were needed for Dom to remove her shoes and throw them across the room, or Emily to remove her Converse's, then her dress. Dom pulled her own skirt to the ground, then her shirt over her head; when the fabric no longer blocked her view, Emily took it from her and backed her to the bed. They fell backwards together, Emily on top of Dom. Emily put her hands on either side of Dom's shoulders.

"I've never done this before," Dom whispered.

"Sex with a girl?"

"Sex."

Emily kissed Dom quickly. "I have a feeling," she said with a wicked smile, "that you'll be a quick learner."

* * *

_*cue fanfare* So Domily is finally canon, whoop whoop! *party time*_

_Please tell me what you thought in a review, because I have been waiting to get to this chapter for AGES and I want to know what you all think._


	13. Collecting Bets

The sounds of the ocean outside the open window above her bed did not lull Dom to sleep, nor did the even breathing of the sleeping ginger beside her. Dom supposed that she was too excited to sleep. So, she busied herself by running her fingers through Emily's hair, lightly enough to not wake her up.

Eventually, though, Emily's eyes opened. "Hi," she sighed quietly.

"Bonjour," Dom replied.

"See, since you can speak French during sex, that just became way hotter."

Dom laughed.

Emily stretched. "What time is it?"

"Not sure," Dom replied. "About four AM, I think."

Emily was going to reply, when a _crack_ signaled the apparition of Roxie into the room. She opened her mouth to talk, then stopped. She pointed to Emily and spoke to Dom.

"You know that there is a naked American in your bed, right?" Roxie asked with raised eyebrows. She was still dressed in her club dress, but the club had closed by then.

"Yes," Dom nodded once.

"Just checking," Roxie replied. "I've been sent to pick you up. Vic's in labor."

"Finally," Dom threw her hands up. She turned and found her bra, then her panties and stood.

"I'm just gonna wait downstairs," Roxie said as she walked out of the room, "and maybe steal some food out of your fridge."

Emily found her undergarments as well. "Could I borrow a pair of jeans and a tee shirt or something?"

Dom nodded. She picked out a pair of worn jeans and a Holyhead Harpies shirt. She walked them over to Emily and kissed the girl when she took them.

"Thank you," Dom said as she pulled her own blue tank top over her head.

"For what?" asked Emily.

"Everything."

"I'll have to see if you're always this sentimental after sex," Emily teased.

Dom smiled to herself. She pulled her trainers on as Emily laced her Converse's.

"C'mon," said Emily, pulling Dom's hand. "Your sister's having a baby."

* * *

St. Mungo's maternity waiting room was entirely occupied with Weasleys and Potters and others there for Vic and Teddy's baby. Bill and Fleur must have been in the room with Vic, Dom concluded after sitting beside Louis, as well as Teddy's grandmother Andromeda.

Dom played a rather confusing game of I Spy with Emily, until James went around the room with a very full bag in his hand.

"Alright, everyone who voted on Saturday the 27th, come collect your money!" James called. Molly jumped up, laughing loudly, and walked to James. Lily soon joined her, as well as Lucy and Louis.

"I'm collecting for Vic," Louis said.

"James, if you're collecting the bets for Vic's baby, today's Sunday the 28th."

"No, this is the bet for you and Emily."

"What!?" Dom sat up with wide eyes.

"If we'll bet on a baby," said James, "we'll bet on a relationship."

"Oh my god," Dom groaned. Emily laughed. Dom glared at her.

"What? Why shouldn't people profit off of our sexytimes?"

"Did you just say _sexytimes?_"

"Yes."

"I think I might have to rethink this relationship."

Emily laughed.

Teddy came running into the waiting room. "Domi, Vic's asking for you." Dom followed him at a quick pace.

In Vic's hospital room, Fleur stood at Vic's right side with Vic grasping her hand firmly. Bill stood by the door, ready to get anything Vic needed. Teddy led Dom to the opposite side of the bed from Fleur. Teddy ran his hands through Vic's hair and kissed her forehead. His own hair turned brown with concern. Vic reached blindly for Dom with her left hand, first getting a fistful of Dom's shirt, then finding Dom's hand. She repeated Dom's name a few times.

Vic gave a sort of sobbing sound. "Ma soeur … aidez moi … s'il te plait." Dom's heart broke at her sister's face, flushed with exertion. She'd never seen Vic this pained, not even when Vic had fallen from her broom in a Quidditch match and broken half the bones in her body.

"Shh, Victoire, shh," Fleur put her forehead to Vic's temple. "I know zat it 'urts. I know zat it is uncomfortable."

The healer gave a brief update on Vic and the baby's conditions. "You're almost there, Mrs. Lupin. Now, push!"

Vic's face contorted. Her hands turned white and red in splotches as she gripped Fleur's and Dom's hands.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Teddy and Vic's child was born. Vic burst into quiet tears. Fleur's crying was not so quiet. Bill put an arm around his wife. Dom stepped back to let Teddy and Vic have their moment holding their baby.

"A girl," said the healer as she placed the tiny thing into Vic's arms. "Healthy as a newborn can be. Congratulations."

"Remy," Teddy smiled.

"Remy?" Fleur questioned.

"Remy Nymphadora Lupin," Vic explained. "The name we decided on for a girl."

"Dom," Bill called quietly. "Go tell the others." Dom nodded and jogged to the waiting room. Everyone stood.

"It's a girl," Dom said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "A healthy girl. Remy Lupin."

Cheers resounded. James stood on a chair and announced that the money from the pool regarding the gender of the baby would be distributed evenly amongst the winners within the next few days.

Emily wrapped Dom in a tight hug and gave her a light peck on the lips. "Hello, Aunt Dom."

Dom suddenly took on a serious expression. "Oh god."

"What?" asked Emily, concerned.

"I've just realized I have to live up to something. I will have to be the cool, lesbian aunt. Great, now I have to become cool."

Emily laughed loudly.

* * *

_Baby Lupin! Woot woot! And when Victoire was in labour and she spoke French to Dom, she said "My sister ... help me ... please."_

_We're coming to an end, guys. One more chapter, then the epilogue, then we're done. Eeee!_

_Please leave a review! Exclamation points! Woot!_


	14. A Lack of Beautiful Speeches

_Early update because reasons. Again._

* * *

Emily spent Monday with her gran and Tuesday packing, but she was able to sneak off early Wednesday morning. Louis let her in the house, and she went right to Dom's room, where Dom still slept.

Emily tiptoed to Dom's bed, took off her shoes, lifted up the covers, and got into the bed beside Dom. Dom's eyes fluttered open; she moved over to make more room for Emily.

"We have to leave soon," Emily whispered. "Uncle Lance is going to drive is to the airport. Ma said I could come see you for a little bit."

Dom groaned quietly. "I'm going to miss you so much." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey …" Emily rolled half on top of Dom and cupped her cheeks. "We'll write letters. I'll send them here, your mother will forward them to Hogwarts. Summer will come, and I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you," Dom replied. "Is it too soon to say that?"

"Maybe. But who gives a shit?" Emily used the pads of her thumbs to wipe Dom's tears away. "Dominique." She smiled a small, sad smile. "I love you too. I've loved you since I saw you in the beginning of July outside that cake shop. I love you so much."

The two girls laughed quietly through their long, languid kiss.

Emily's phone buzzed in her pocket, effectively bringing them back to Earth. She checked it briefly. "Ma says they're about to load the car up. I gotta go." Emily kissed Dom one last time. "I'll see you sooner than you think, Dom." She blew a kiss to Dom, then left.

Dom spent a good hour laying in her bed, crying quietly, before an idea struck her. She jumped from her bed and took the stairs two at a time. She ran to the kitchen and quickly dialed Molly's number.

"Mols, I need you. Get to my house. Now." After receiving an affirmative answer, Dom hung up and ran back to her room to dress. She found the Holyhead Harpies shirt that Emily had worn when baby Remy was born, which still smelled vaguely of Emily if Dom focused, and a pair of jeans. She threw those on quickly. Dom was tying the shoelaces on her trainers when Molly apparated into the room with a _crack._ She still wore her pajamas, but had her pajamas pants tucked into combat boots.

"What in the fuck could you need me for at seven in the morning?" Molly yawned.

"Emily's gone. I need you to apparate me to the airport so I can see her off."

"This is a mission of love?" Molly yawned again. "Alright, that's acceptable." She held out a hand to Dom, which Dom took. They disapparated from Dom's room, then apparated inside the airport.

"We're past security," said Molly, "so don't make a big fuss or someone will notice that we didn't come through the muggle way."

Dom thanked her and, luckily, found Emily and her family in a matter of seconds. They were sitting round a table, doing not much of anything. Her parents were reading a newspaper, Pete was reading a book, and Emily sat with her left hand supporting her head, staring off into space.

"Emily!" Dom called, walking over to her. Emily sprang up and met her halfway with a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Molly apparated us in," explained Dom. "I had to see you off."

Emily smiled.

"I didn't think past this moment," Dom admitted, "so I don't have some beautiful speech planned." She cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands, mirroring how Emily had held her that morning. "I just needed to see you again, when I was considerably more coherent."

Emily laughed quietly. She leaned up to press her forehead to Dom's. "Oh god," she whispered, "I'm gonna miss you so damn much."

"And I you," replied Dom. "My whole family's going to miss you. You made quite the impression."

"I'll be back," Emily promised. She stepped back slightly and looked up into Dom's eyes.

"The country will be slightly darker without you here," said Dom.

"Oh jesus effing christ," Emily replied quickly as she sprung forward, pressed her hands to either side of Dom's head, and brought Dom down to kiss her. Dom wrapped her arms around Emily's back and dipped her, like she'd seen in all the old, romance movies that Lucy loved to watch. Emily laughed against Dom's mouth.

Someone, Dom suspected Molly, clapped and whistled. Pete yelled, "get it, sis!" which made both Dom and Emily laugh hard enough to stand back up. Dom snuck a look at Emily's parents. Her father looked amused, while her mother just stared with a raised eyebrow. Neither looked all that surprised.

Emily's flight was announced and she ran a hand through Dom's long, blonde curls. Emily's smile was quick and forced. "Love you," she said. "I'll write every time I can."

"I love you too," Dom replied. "Good luck dealing with Tanner."

Emily laughed loudly. "You kidding? I can't wait to throw this in his face."

Emily's mother called her name. Emily gave Dom a quick peck on the cheek, a last look, and went back to her mother. Dom stood still. Just before Emily went out of sight, she turned and waved at Dom and blew her a kiss. Dom returned a kiss of her own; then Emily was gone.

Molly slung an arm over Dom's shoulders. They sighed simultaneously.

"Hell of a girl," Molly noted. Dom nodded.

"Come on," Molly continued. "You want to go to Paris? Mum's in Italy for a week, so Lucy and I have the flat."

Dom nodded again. Molly apparated them out.

* * *

_Only the epilogue left! *cries a little*_

_I loved writing Dom and Emily, and though I finished writing them months ago, I'm finally feeling an actually ending now. But, who knows, a sequel may come of this if I'm struck by a plot for it. I want to keep writing them, as do my friends, but I have no ideas. So, here's to hoping for plot bunnies and time to write._

_Please let me know what you thought in a review!_


	15. Epilogue

_Warning: character death._

...

_just kidding._

* * *

"Are you packed yet or what?" Roxie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dom laughed quietly and replied a negative.

"Bleeding hell," Roxie said just loudly enough for Dom to hear from her room. "It's gonna be Christmas Eve by the time we get there! It's half past ten, for god's sake!"

"I'm almost done!" Dom replied. She found Emily's letters and laid them by her wand in her suitcase, then shut the suitcase and snapped the locks. She picked her suitcase up with ease, having packed lightly, and ran downstairs.

Roxie immediately grabbed Dom's free hand and apparated them to the Burrow's front yard. They both shivered.

"Coldest winter in years, they're saying," Roxie mentioned as they rushed into the house.

"No kidding," Dom replied. Everyone who saw Roxie and Dom come in cheered. Granny Molly ordered James to take Dom's suitcase to her room (which was to be shared with Molly and Roxie), which James did without question.

Molly the Granddaughter rushed to Dom and wrapped a bit of cloth over her eyes.

"What the –" Dom was shushed. Molly lead her into what Dom knew was the living room form the sound of the crackling fire. Unlike the room usually was, it was silent except for the whispering of Dom's cousins.

"Three," said Molly.

"Two," said James.

"One," they said together. Dom's mask came off. She gasped.

Emily stood in front of her with a bright smile. Her hair was longer and pulled into a messy bun. She wore a cheesy Christmas hoodie with a reindeer on it, sweatpants tucked into knee-high fuzzy socks, and Doc Martens.

Dom laughed and rushed to her girlfriend, wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Merry Christmas," Emily whispered, a little tearfully.

"Best present ever," Dom replied.

_end_

* * *

_Sorry for the note at the beginning; I think I'm really funny._

_So, it's over. Domily run off into the sunset, blah blah. I really want to do a sequel, but again, no ideas for it. As soon as I come up with an idea, I'll start writing, that's a promise._

_Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone enjoyed Domily. Please leave a final review!_


End file.
